


Drunk night

by black_f73



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	Drunk night

“我第一次亲吻亚纹是在她出生的时候，”埃尔隆德再一次的将酒杯填满，看着金黄色的液体划出一个优美的弧度，漾出温柔的光芒，他满眼都是第一次见到女儿时的样子，“我从议会大厅一路奔回寝殿，甚至比战时的传令官还要慌忙，凯勒布里安在床边拥着我们的小女儿，亚纹躺在她母亲的臂弯里，那么柔软，那么甜美，就像是泉水孕育的月光一样美丽，”埃尔隆德觉得自己的心都要融化了，“可是喜悦总是短暂的，在看到围在那儿的双胞胎后我满脑子都想着的是不知道哪个讨人厌的精灵小子将会把她从我身边抢走，她总有一天会爱一个男人更胜过她的父亲，养育女儿总会有这样的忧心，于是我想至少第一个亲吻说什么也不能让出，”他将杯中酒一饮而尽，“我一直以为那个讨人厌的精灵小子会是你的莱格拉斯。”

“所以你一直对莱格拉斯过分严厉，”瑟兰迪尔冰冷的说，他像是对任何事都不感兴趣的样子，只是端坐在他在瑞文戴尔的陪酒专座上，面无表情的举杯啜饮，“他问过我为什么，我猜你有预言的能力，大约知道他以后将肩负什么重大使命，便如此告知，他听后非常高兴，自此越发尊重你，我想我必须向你道歉，吾（ban）友（tu），我不该擅自对你进行美化。”

“她就像花瓣上清晨第一道阳光映照的露水一样清澈，”埃尔隆德悲伤的说，瑟兰迪尔的话他一个字也没听进去，这是他们一起喝酒的模式，几千年形成下来，十分稳固，“可我万万没有想到会是阿拉贡，他是个好孩子，但他是个人类，凯勒布里安离开中土时把孩子们都留下，是因为她知道终有一天我们会再次相聚，她对这个世界感到厌倦，但仍然希望自己的孩子能拥有更加丰富的阅历，”他艰难的停顿了一下，连唇边的酒也变得艰涩，“…而不是死亡。”

“…精灵也会死。”瑟兰迪尔还是那副毫无怜悯的样子，但是难得的，主动的为埃尔隆德满上了酒，他们脚边已经堆满空罐，林迪尔进来收拾过两次，直到埃尔隆德阻止了他，让他退下休息，他亲手把亚纹交到了阿拉贡的手上，如果瑞文戴尔的领主决定哪天抛下他的子民一路喝到曼多斯神殿，那就是今天，而且幽暗密林的王也必须携手并进。

“精灵的生命也可以很短暂，而你我都还记得硝烟和鲜血的味道，”瑟兰迪尔冷淡的说，“你的女儿会诞下她的子嗣，你说过，她会有一个儿子，延续她的生命。”

“我说过。”埃尔隆德无意义的重复，他叹了口气，“可我仍然希望是实际意义上的生命，而非象征性的，至少在这件事上我同意莱格拉斯算是更好的选择，他们小时候走的很近，我以为莱格拉斯喜欢她。”

“没有人不喜欢暮星的光辉，”瑟兰迪尔淡然的说，多少也勾起些又当爹来又当妈的忧愁，却见爱尔隆德将两边的嘴角压了下去，眼看着又要嘤嘤嘤嘤起来，他皱起眉头，“精灵对爱情永世忠贞，星辰的光芒不会因为死亡而黯淡，却会因思念和悲伤而消逝。”

一抹哀思在他的眼中一闪而逝，带着习惯性的掩饰，但爱尔隆德深深知晓，他叹了口气，遥遥的举起酒杯，向远去的人致敬，他们无声的喝过一轮，埃尔隆德才问起莱格拉斯的事，并且不太盼着好，一副酸爹心态，既然自己的女儿被拐走了，自然也容不得别人家的儿子太绕膝头。

“莱格拉斯有些晚熟，”瑟兰迪尔皱起眉头，显然话题进入他并不乐意的范围，但他也不想再倒回到之前那个哭哭啼啼的段落，只好不愉快的继续下去，“他在弓箭和格斗上投入了过多的精力，直到他成年，除了照顾过他的女精灵外，真正谈得上接触过的也只有亚纹和陶瑞尔，我想他太把肩负重大使命当回事了。”

而这一切都是你的错。瑟兰迪尔斜了一眼埃尔隆德，这个擅自把别人当女婿又擅自怒意丛生的老精。

“你不能总这样信口开河，”老精毫无自觉，醉意上来了，悲意自然就淡了些，他诚恳的说，“要么就闭口不谈，莱格拉斯到现在还不知道他母亲的事，他为此和你闹翻，离家出走，你的绿叶从小就不是个粘人的孩子，有些过分认真，但我记得他一直十分仰慕你，你说的任何一句话他都深信不疑。”

“他是因为陶瑞尔才离家出走的，”瑟兰迪尔反驳。失恋。他低下头，想了一下这个词，金色的发丝从他的肩膀滑落下来，遮住了半边的表情，埃尔隆德觉得自己好像窥探到了什么不应该的事情，但没有，瑟兰迪尔只是偏过头，还是那副高高在上的样子，“他终归会长大，密林对他来说太小了，他理应想要看看外面的世界。”

“我想他成长的不仅仅是身手，”瑞文戴尔的领主放缓了语气，谨慎的开口，以往提及这个话题总是不欢而散，但他今天还没喝够，不能那么快就结束，“他曾找我询问过，我没有多说，但是瑟兰，我们经历过很多的事和长久的时间，足以让文官的史册中出现你我的身影，你为什么不相信他能理解当初发生的事。”

瑟兰迪尔沉默了一刻，期间消耗了更多的酒精，他看起来有些疲倦和漠然，但没有恼怒，埃尔隆德用了一点时间才明白过来，他从未见瑟兰迪尔喝过水，也从未见过他失去过自制，但金色的液体毕竟还是发挥了它的功效，密林之王现在多半和他也是半斤八两。

“做父亲的永远都不知道孩子在想什么，”瑟兰迪尔直言，刺的埃尔隆德一阵胸口痛，“莱格拉斯在他还小的时候问过我，有一次他爬到树上，看到精灵们在亲吻，他问我他们在做什么，我便如实告知，之后的一段时间他对精灵的爱情故事产生兴趣，他相信那套说辞，认为精灵是永生的，所以生育和情欲都不重要，结合只是因为纯粹的爱情，并且永远忠贞。”

“这种说法并没有错，”埃尔隆德面色复杂的看向瑟兰迪尔，后者明显对这个问题不想过多的讨论，他换了问题，“你是怎么『如实告知』他的？”

“我告诉他那只是表达爱的一种方式，精灵，人类，矮人，霍比特人皆如此，”他停下来，不愉快的看向埃尔隆德，“我不愿意在这个例子里提及兽人。”

埃尔隆德却在思考别的什么。

“有一段时间我去幽暗密林拜访你，”他回忆着，说，“那时莱格拉斯的身高刚及你的腰，他总在问候之后亲吻你，我觉得奇怪，你却让我不要问，是那段时间吗？”

“是的。”瑟兰迪尔说，莱格拉斯踮起脚，举起的手就刚好够着他的头发，有时候他想敷衍过去，他就是用这种方式逼迫他的父亲屈身，那可真疼。

“你为什么不纠正他？”

“他总归会自己发现的。”

“然后呢？”

“然后他发现了。”瑟兰迪尔说，埃尔隆德一副探究的表情，相比他们喝下第一杯酒的时候简直容光焕发，瑟兰迪尔想他从来不知道瑞文戴尔的酒劲儿会这么大，他或许应该在离开的时候带一些回去，“莱格拉斯发了很大的火，甚至还想动手，还好那时我还打的过他，之后他有很长一段时间都不愿意理我。”

“至少说明他爱你…”

“而我也爱他。”瑟兰迪尔说，“他是我的一切。”

“…他只是不喜欢你敷衍他。”埃尔隆德把剩下的半句话说完，他凝重的看着瑟兰迪尔，“这些话你为什么不当着他的面说。”

瑟兰迪尔只是无声的喝着酒，一杯又一杯，不是不当着面，而是他从来没有将这些话说出过口。

“我不纠正他，是因为我不想他知道后再不亲吻我。”瑟兰迪尔在埃尔隆德以为他再不打算开口的时候说，声音竟然听起来带着些寂寥，还有更多…说不清道不明的东西。

埃尔隆德感到阵心有戚戚的无言，儿子总是长的太快，之后你在他们面前就是威严的父亲和至高的君主，然后他们再不会举着手用还没长成的稚嫩嗓音说Arda你能抱抱我吗。

还是女儿好。嘤嘤嘤嘤女儿你不爱我了吗？

“莱格拉斯是个好孩子，”埃尔隆德说，“他小时候太过严肃，事实上，我认为他的一举一动都在模仿你，但梵拉保佑，他还是长成了一个温柔的好孩子。”

瑟兰迪尔举着酒杯，椅子宽大，柔软，坚固，他用向下的视线看着埃尔隆德，带着浓重的倦意，宛若身在幽暗密林里，他孤高的王座上，但是他醉了，他只听得到温柔的那个部分。

他的绿叶从来不对他展示温柔。

“我还记得我的父亲，”瑟兰迪尔缓声说，“他是个英勇强大的精灵，他是国王，也是战士，却在一次莽撞的袭击中阵亡，他未曾拥抱我，也没有说爱我，但他出发前看向我的最后一眼，将他的子民，荣誉和希望交付与我，延续他的血脉和精神，我们父子间的交流只用一个眼神。”

我觉得你有点儿过度解读。埃尔隆德想，但他没有说出来，瑟兰迪尔临危受命，带领欧瑞费尔留下的残部一步步走到今天，他是天生的王者。

“有时候希望更加强硬和严酷一些，让他们历经风雨能坚韧不屈，有时候又希望为他们遮挡住世间的一切苦难，不受半点伤害，”埃尔隆德单方面决定今天晚上说好只谈儿女，他犹豫了一下，最终说，“瑟兰迪尔，战时的一切都不一样，莱格拉斯也曾经历过战争，他已经是一个成熟的男人了，你应该更相信他一些。”

话题似乎又回到那个被回避了的部分，瑟兰迪尔没有说话，酒精让他看起来更加苍白了一些，他有些失控了，龙息之伤在皮肤下浮现出若隐若现的脉络，让瑟兰迪尔在夜晚的微光下显得有些晦涩不清，看起来几乎是…脆弱的。

“战时的一切都不一样，”瑟兰迪尔重复着埃尔隆德的话，他闭上眼，将修长的指尖压住阵阵作痛的额头，“事实上我并不在乎血统，只是战争带来了太多的死亡和别离，逝去的精灵最终会前往曼多斯神殿，而活着的，他们需要知道自己从何而来。”

如果不能予以希望就不要纵容，得不到回应的爱情太过让人心碎。

埃尔隆德看向远处的地方，他突然觉得他们真的是活过了太多的时光，圣白树再一次开花，之后的中土将是人类的纪元，瑞文戴尔大部分的精灵都已出发西渡，而他不久后也将迎来与凯勒布里安的重逢。埃尔隆德沉思的喝着酒，直到身边传来一个轻微的声音，他收回视线，看到酒杯从瑟兰迪尔的手中滑落，落在地板上，他简直无法相信在喝酒这件事上他居然能赢过一次密林之王。

埃尔隆德沉浸在这安静中，只有夜虫的轻语和瑟兰迪尔轻缓的呼吸声，他等了一刻，才出声呼唤卫兵，推门进来的是却林迪尔，显然他并未遵照领主的指示放任他们喝到毙命，他身后跟着莱格拉斯。

年轻的精灵王子不动声色的环视了两位君主和满屋子的空空酒罐，才低头向瑞文戴尔的领主施礼问候，埃尔隆德回了礼，他觉得这样的莱格拉斯几乎像他的父亲一样。

甚至更加晦涩不清一些。

“莱格拉斯来了有一会儿了，”林迪尔低垂了眼睑，“他不愿打扰你们的兴致，便一直在外等待，希望能亲自照顾他的父亲。”

“我只比您晚两日离开刚铎，”莱格拉斯解释说，“原本计划返回幽暗密林，却听说父亲在瑞文戴尔打扰。”

埃尔隆德在心里默默计算莱格拉斯翻山越岭的速度。

“我们聊了很多…往事。”他说，“亚纹还好吗？”

这是个蠢问题，他只比莱格拉斯早两日离开刚铎。

“她很好，”莱格拉斯却认真的回应，“只是还在为和您的分别而哭泣，阿拉贡一直陪伴在她身侧。”

阿拉贡没有丝毫安慰效果，埃尔隆德想，他们的对话莱格拉斯是否听见…他是中土最出色的战士，他听见了多少？

“莱格拉斯。”他再三犹豫，试探性的唤了他的名字。

“我知道。”莱格拉斯明白领主的疑虑，他走到他父亲身前站定，将瑟兰迪尔笼罩在他的身影之下，他的表情有些捉摸不透，他的声音像是微风在叹息，他的指背轻抚过瑟兰迪尔的脸颊，将父亲脸侧一缕落下的金发挑回，瑟兰迪尔的耳尖因敏感而动了动，蠢蠢欲动的龙息之伤平静了下来，瑟兰迪尔松开了眉头。

埃尔隆德觉得目睹这一幕就像在窥探某种极其隐秘事情。

“父亲在与冷龙的战斗中担心自己一去不返，”莱格拉斯平静的说，他转头看向埃尔隆德，迎着月色，年轻的精灵王子姿态端正而优美，“他需要为子民留下子嗣，便迎娶了辛达的贵族。”

在只因爱情而结合的精灵一族里，父母的结合却与爱情无关，瑟兰迪尔认为他无法接受，会憎恶自己的出身。

埃尔隆德并不觉得意外，这些并不是最难知悉的部分，瑟兰迪尔的子民多为西尔凡精灵，辛达少之又少，而那位贵族小姐早有心上人，即便那位年轻的精灵已在战事中陨落，精灵的心意很难转移，她产下莱格拉斯之后终因悲思过度而逝，与爱人在曼多斯的神殿重聚…没有墓碑，没有纪念，不被提及，这是瑟兰迪尔所能为她做的，她完整的属于她的爱人，即便有一天瑟兰迪尔也步入曼多斯神殿，她也再无牵念。

但这对莱格拉斯太不公平，也太过…残忍，瑟兰迪尔甚至没有给他纠结的余地，他将莱格拉斯所有的愤怒和痛苦承担在自己身上。

莱格拉斯就是他的一切。

“…林迪尔会带你们去准备好的客房。”这一切太过艰难，埃尔隆德最终像隐瞒好友所有秘密一样选择闭口不言。

莱格拉斯点了点头，他俯下身，轻声呼唤Ada，瑟兰迪尔从睡眠中短暂的睁开了眼睛，他微微歪了头，不知今夕何夕，但他满眼都是他心爱的绿叶，他珍爱的宝石。

“莱格拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔轻声呼唤，莱格拉斯低头亲吻了他。

就像那段时间那样。埃尔隆德想，但他偏过头，看到同样看向他的林迪尔，他们都觉得有些无法直视。

…或许他早已知道一切了。

密林的王子搀扶起他醉酒的国王，仰视着他，和他轻言细语的说话，他大概长不到他父亲的高度了，埃尔隆德想，但这一刻莱格拉斯看起来竟比瑟兰迪尔强大许多，他已经是一个独当一面的王者了。

“我与亚纹也曾像你们这样长谈过，”莱格拉斯最后说，他抬手为瑟兰迪尔系上领口因为饮酒而解开的扣子，将精灵的荣光严丝合缝的遮挡其下，容不得别人窥得一丝，“亚纹对我说，年轻人容易犯错误，而老年人总有过不去的坎儿。”

听起来像人类会用的句式。埃尔隆德压制住自己现在就骑马奔向刚铎，把女儿夺回来的冲动，觉得内心几乎是崩溃的，他优雅，稚嫩，美丽，纯洁，如花瓣上清晨第一道阳光映照的露水一样清澈的小女儿。

“你知道，”他对莱格拉斯说，“对于瑟兰来说，你是他无尽生命中唯一的坎儿。”

莱格拉斯满足的轻轻笑了起来，像是夜色中漾起月光的金色美酒，他扶着着瑟兰迪尔，跟随林迪尔去往客房，在步出房间时转头向埃尔隆德告别。

“我知道，”他轻柔的说，“可我不懂他为什么总是不明白那些亲吻的含义，他告诉我，那只是一个懒于纠正的错误，作为一个王子，我不能错失自己的判断。”

…他只是不喜欢你敷衍他，瑟兰迪尔。埃尔隆德想，我告诉过你。

他突然察觉到一丝危险的含义，那句话真正的含义，年轻人做错误的事会更加容易一些。

莱格拉斯露出温柔的笑容，他将瑟兰迪尔的头发缠绕在手指上，轻轻握住。

“但我现在可以打的过他了。”

-END-


End file.
